Something More
by butterflyKisses26
Summary: Three years she'd been gone. Three years they had been apart. When reuinted will the spark still be there, or will a new love show his familiar face? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Heroes or anything associated with the show. I do, however, own all original characters and this plot.

Spoilers: This story takes place after the pilot episode of Heroes.

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I'm writing yet _another_ story. I promise I'll try and update this as often as possible. My schedule at school is starting to get a bit more manageable and I'm figuring out when I can actually have time to set aside to write. So, hopefully, I'll be updating more of my stories more often. Anyways, enough rambling, please read and review.

_**Something More **_

_It had been nearly three years since she'd seen him last. She remembered that day clearly. The rain had been nonstop for four days, the puddles in the streets had grown into streams flooding the sidewalks and sewers of Manhattan. She had been stupid and worn her high-heeled boots, the ones that were cute but very impractical, and could barely walk two steps along the sidewalk without almost falling. The cute umbrella that she had bought five weeks ago had been foolishly packed away in one of her many boxes and the rain was soaking through her clothes and plastering her hair to her face._

_Bittersweet. That was the only way to describe the scene that was unfolding for the New York natives. The couple stood on the sidewalk, arms wrapped around in each other as they whispered their good-byes to each other._

_She was leaving, neither of them knew for how long. All they knew was that they might not ever see each other again. After two in a half years together, the fact that this might be their last day together was heartbreaking. _

_"I'll call you every night." He whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her skin. _

_"You promise?" She whispered back, her voice breaking with each word. The rain that fell down her face mingled with her tears. _

_He pulled back so that he could look her in the eye._

_"I promise." He replied, cupping her face within his hands. Gently he brushed at her tears with his thumbs. "I'll call you and I'll come to visit as often as possible."_

_The cab driver honked, signaling his impatience at being kept waiting. _

_"She's coming." The distraught boyfriend cried, glaring at the cabbie. He looked back at the crying girl with her red nose and quivering lip and his expression instantly softened._

_"Go," he said, leaning down to gently kiss her. "You're gonna miss your flight."_

_"I love you." She whispered, her lips moving against his with each word. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you, too." He said as he reluctantly pulled away. "Now go, I don't want you to miss your flight."_

_She nodded slowly, too overwhelmed by her sadness to respond. As she climbed into the cab, he shut the door behind her. She looked out the window for one last look at him, but the rain had already smeared his image. Sadly, she waved goodbye as the cab took off down the busy Manhattan street._

_That was three years ago and now, she was back._

Chapter One

Kendra stepped out of the cab and surveyed the clear blue sky, or what she could see of it past all the tall Manhattan buildings. A small smile tugged at her lips as she looked around the city that she had grown up in.

It was good to be home.

"Hello, Miss Shelton." Henry, the doorman greeted her as he grabbed her bags off the sidewalk. "It's good to see you again. How was California?"

"It was great, Henry, but I'm glad to be home." Kendra replied with a smile. She walked through the door that he held open for her and breathed in the scent of floor polish and expensive flowers. She walked the familiar eleven steps to the elevator and waited for Henry to push the button for the penthouse.

As they rode up to the fourteenth floor of the apartment building, Kendra questioned Henry on all the things that had been going on in the three years that she had been gone.

"Not much to tell really," Henry told her, "things have been relatively the same since you moved to California. Mrs. Jemison finally left her husband, though, and she remarried just last month. And little Cynthia Reynolds turned sixteen just a week ago, had a giant party and her friends nearly trashed the lobby."

Kendra laughed as she heard the stories of all the people that had been like her family for as long as she could remember. She had rarely spoken to any of them since her move; her hectic schedule just hadn't allowed time for social calls.

As Henry continued to talk, Kendra's mind wandered to the one person that she really wanted to know about. She hadn't seen him since that day she had left New York. They'd made plans to visit each other and talk to each other every night on the phone, but that's all that they had been: plans. Oh sure, for the first few months the phone calls had been regular, but after awhile, the calls become less frequent until they just stopped all together.

"Mr. Petrelli's doing well." Henry said, drawing Kendal from her thoughts. He cast a sly glance at her from the corner of his eye. "He's running for Congress right now, doing really well in the polls actually."

Kendra's smile had become strained at the mention of his name.

"That's good." She replied, her voice tight. She didn't want to give away just how much she still cared for Nathan Petrelli.

Thankfully, before Henry could comment on her lack of response, the elevator doors opened and the door to the penthouse appeared. Kendra stepped off the elevator, grateful to finally be able to relax.

"Kendra!" Her mother cried as Kendra stepped into the penthouse. "Oh it's so good to have you home, darling." She engulfed her daughter in a tight embrace, placing Kendal in a cloud of Chanel perfume.

"Hi, Mom." Kendal said, her stiff smiling slowly turning into a genuine one. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good." Her mother replied, waving away her question, "but I want to hear about you. How was your flight?"

Kendal sat down on the plush white sofa, folding her legs up beneath her as she told her mother everything she wanted to know.

Once Mrs. Shelton was finished questioning her daughter, she patted the young woman's leg and smiled.

"Well, you are probably tired. I'll let you go take a quick nap. But you need to be up and ready to go by seven thirty; we've got a benefit to go to. And who knows," her mother smiled slyly, "maybe Nathan will be there."

Kendal felt her heart stop at the name. She hadn't spoken to Nathan, the supposed love of her life, in three years. What if they no longer had anything in common? What if things were awkward between them? As she walked back to her old bedroom, Kendal knew that she wouldn't be getting any rest that afternoon.

HEROESHEROESHEROES

Well, what did you all think? Please review and let me know if this is worth updating.


	2. Chapter 2

Well folks here we go, the next chapter of Something More. I want to thank those who reviewed last chapter: _reader_ and _AJeff_ thank you so much for reviewing. Your thoughts and opinions really mean a lot to me. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

Chapter Two

Studying his image in the mirror, Nathan adjusted his bowtie. The benefit started in thirty minutes and he was still far from ready.

"Why do I have to go to this thing?" Peter, his younger brother, asked as he walked into the room, his own tie lying loose around his neck.

"I told you," Nathan walked over to Peter and tied the tie for him, "the whole family was invited so we all have to go. Besides, it's good publicity." He smiled that condescending smile that Peter hated.

"Great." The younger man muttered under his breath. He was not looking forward to this night; it was yet another way for Nathan to show off to the press and the public. Peter wasn't ready for the mind-numbing hours that awaited him. With a sigh, he turned to head back to his room so that he could finish getting dressed.

"Be ready to leave in forty minutes." Nathan called after his brother as Peter left the room. The door closed behind his younger brother, and Nathan returned his attention to the mirror. Running a hand over his neatly styled hair, Nathan surveyed his reflection with a confident smile. He was ready for the cameras.

HEROESHEROESHEROES

Kendal fidgeted with the slim strap of her dress. Why was it that social events always made her revert back to that teenaged, self-conscious version of herself?

The benefit for Third World hunger was the biggest event of the season. Everyone who was anyone in New York had shown up at the Met to see and be seen. Just four feet away from her, Kendal could see Donald Trump talking business with two of the many millionaires that New York boasted. And millionaires weren't the only people at the black-tie event. Celebrities of every type were there as well, smiling their bleached smiles and rubbing shoulders with the rich in an attempt to make more connections so as to boost their fame.

Grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the passing drink trays, Kendal plastered a fake smile on her lips and tried to feign interest in the conversation going on around her.

Only moments after walking into the room designated for the party, Kendal had been taken hostage by a group of her mother's friends, all of whom were eager to know about California and all the "handsome men that just had to be falling all over" her. All Kendal could do was grin and bear the bombardment. She answered their questions as best she could, but as soon as one would ask a question another would be right behind with her own question. It was all Kendal could do to keep up.

"Oh look, there's the Petrelli's." Miranda Hetchfield, Mrs. Shelton's oldest friend, said, inclining her head towards the door where the Petrelli family had just entered.

Discreetly, and under the guise of taking a sip from her glass, Kendal glanced over to the large doorway. Sure enough, there stood Nathan Petrelli in all his god-like glory, smiling and laughing with the press that wandered about the room and talking to the millionaires and celebrities as if he saw them every day. Nathan had always been the one who could handle social events; they had been his moment to shine. Even when they were kids he had been able to work a room and make everybody fall in love with him.

His smile seemed to light up the room, and Kendal could feel her heart beat quicken as she looked at him. He was just as handsome and enchanting as she remembered.

"Looks like somebody still carries a flame for her old love." Miranda joked, casting a sly smile in Kendal's direction. Heat rose in the young woman's face and she quickly turned her attention back to the women that surrounded her. But her thoughts remained on Nathan. She couldn't help but wonder if he still remembered her, if he still remembered what they had had together.

"Good evening ladies, I hope I haven't missed all the fun." Mrs. Petrelli's voice came from behind Kendal, startling her. The matriarch of the Petrelli family stepped into the circle of older women and her eyes immediately fell upon the young lady in their midst.

"Oh my, Kendal! I didn't even see you there. When did you come back to town?" Many things could be said about Nathan's mother, but the fact that she was not genuine could never be uttered. She was the most real person that Kendal knew within the society that she was constantly thrust into.

Mrs. Petrelli placed a hand on Kendal's arm; a gesture that Kendal knew meant the woman would have hugged her had they not been in public. Kendal smiled gratefully at the woman who had been like a second mother to her.

"I got back this afternoon." Kendal replied.

"You poor girl, you must be jet lagged."

Kendal shook her head.

"It's not too bad."

"Well, don't let your mother keep you here too long." Mrs. Petrelli whispered to her. Kendal's smile broadened.

"Well now, I have never seen a more beautiful group of women in my life."

The voice, so familiar to her, made Kendal stiffen. Slowly, she turned to face the man behind her.

"Hello, Nathan."

HEROESHEROESHEROES

Peter walked the perimeter of the room, trying to keep out of the line of sight of any old woman in need of companionship. He searched the crowd, trying to find anyone who could be potentially interesting to talk to and that's when he saw her.

At first he almost didn't recognize her. She had matured in those years she'd been gone. Her hair had gotten longer and she had highlighted it with a rich auburn color that complimented her natural mocha brown curls. The skin that had once been a beautiful ivory was now evenly tanned to a light bronze, and her cream colored dress accentuated the color.

But her face was still the same. He would have recognized that smile, those mint green eyes, that button nose anywhere. Long ago he had memorized every contour, every feature of her face and had, when he was younger, replayed her image over and over again in his mind.

He had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. But never had he so much as dared to tell her how he felt, she belonged to Nathan after all. That had been three years ago, though, and who knew if Nathan still cared about her. Peter knew, though, that his own feelings still remained. They would never go away. The way he felt about Kendal had been growing ever since they were children. They had been playmates since they were children; they'd been in all the same classes through all twelve years of school, and through it all Peter's love for Kendal had grown. When Nathan and Kendal started dating, Peter tried to stop feeling the way that he did, but it was to no avail. Every time he saw his brother with Kendal, Peter felt a part of his heart breaking. It had killed him to see the two so in love. But at the same time, he had been happy to see Kendal so happy.

When Kendal had left for California Peter thought that his feelings for her would finally disappear. Out of sight, out of mind. But that was far from true. If anything, her absence had only made him think about her more. At least for the first year. And then, finally, he had been able to forget about her.

And now here she was, standing only a few yards away from him and looking even more beautiful than he remembered.

Peter took a step towards her. For once in his life he felt a wave of bravery come over him and maybe, just maybe, this would be the time when he finally told her how he felt. And then Nathan approached Kendal.

HEROESHEROESHEROES

Alright folks, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
